B2ST / BEAST
Archivo:Jy.png ¿B2ST/BEAST? BEAST (비스트o B2ST) es una Boy band de Corea del Sur de 6 miembros, de Cube Entertainment. El grupo fue originalmente conocido como B2ST, un acronimo de Boys to Search for Top, Sin embargo, su nombre fue cambiado a BEAST (Boys of the East Standing Tall) pocos dias antes de su Debut. Carrera 'Pre-debut' Hubieron muchos articulos sobre el grupo antes de su Debut. Jang Hyun Seung era conocido por haber sido un miembro de Big Bang, Son Dong Woon fue un trainee de JYP Entertainment por mucho tiempo, Yoon Doo Joon Filmo Hot Blood Men, un documental para seleccionar a los miembros de 2PM y 2AM, includo le ofrecieron un papel en High Kick Through the Roof de la MBC y otros mas, sin embargo el prefirio enfocarse en su carrera con BEAST. Lee Gi Kwang, quien ya era un cantante solista conocido como Ace Junior (AJ) actuo como SeHo en High Kick Through the Roof. El rapero del grupo, Yong Jun Hyung era un miembro de Xing. El dia 2 de Octubre, su documental, MTV B2ST fue transmitido en el MTV Chuseok Special para mostar sus habilidades. 'Debut' Debutó el 16 de Octubre de 2009 con la canción Bad Girl. 'Sub Grupos' Los dúos serán, una canción de hip hop titulada “Thanks To” cantada por Yoseob & Junhyung; una R&B canción, “Let It Snow’, por Hyunseung y Lee Ki Kwang; también tenemos a “When the Door Closes” cantada por Doojoon y Dongwoon. Y la canción cantada por los 6 será la continuación de “Lights Go On Again” Integrantes Archivo:B2st-schck2.jpg Los miembros son: Doo Joon. Hyun Seung. Jun Hyung. Yo Seob. Gi Kwang. Dong Woon. '☆Doo Joon☆' frame|Doo Joon Nombre artístico: '''Doo Joon '''Nombre real: Yoon Doo Joon (윤두준) Posición: Líder. Vocal. Rappero. Fecha de Nacimiento: '''04/07/1989 (04 de Julio) '''Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Debut: '''2009 '''Tipo de sangre: '''A '''Estatura: '''1.80 m '''Peso: '''67 Kg '''Idiomas: '''Coreano '''Colegio: '''Kyung Hee Cyber University '''Especialidad: '''Vocal/Rap/Futbol '''Aficiones: '''Futbol. Escuchar música Hip Hop y R&B. Jugar a los Videojuegos '''Compañía: '''Cube Entertainment '''Mini Biografía Su primera aparición fue en el “Mnet’s hot Blood Documentary” como uno de los candidatos para formar parte del grupo “OneDay”. Más adelante participo con AJ en su single (Wipe the Tears), cantando las partes de rap. Es modelo de la marca de Jeans “Buckaroo”. Es Miembro del programa de variedad “Danbi” y “Sunday Sunday Night”. Fue escogido para ser rapper de Gavy NJ con la canción “Sun Flower”. El líder Doojoon y UI remplazar a Taeyeon en el programa de radio “Chin Chin” durante 2 semanas y se vuelven los nuevos Double-DJ del programa a partir del 26 de abril del 2010. '☆Hyun Seung☆' frame|Hyun Seung Nombre artístico: Hyun Seung Nombre real: '''Jang Hyun Seung (장현승) '''Nickname: Hyun Seung / Rancho Posición: Vocal Fecha de Nacimiento: 03/09/1989 Lugar de Nacimiento: Corea del Sur Debut: 2009 Tipo de sangre: B Estatura: 1.76 m Peso: 58 Kg Idiomas: Coreano Colegio: Anshan Information Industry High School Especialidad: Beat Box Aficiones: '''Navegar por la Web / Jugar a los Bolos '''Compañía: '''Cube Entertainment '''Mini Biografía Su primera aparición fue el programa YG Entertainment Big Bang MTV documentary. Fue eliminado en el noveno episodio del programa. Anteriormente fue conocido con el nombre “SO-1”. Debido al entrenamiento que tuvo en su formación, la compañía se preocupo por su salud y le dieron instrucciones a los miembros para que le ayudaran a ganar más peso. '☆Jun Hyung☆' frame|Jun Hyung Nombre artístico: Jun Hyung Nombre real: Yong Jae Soon (용재순) Nickname: Jun Hyung / Yonggon Fecha de Nacimiento: 19/12/1989 (19 de Diciembre) Lugar de Nacimiento: Corea del Sur Posición: '''Vocal / Rapper '''Debut: '''2006 '''Tipo de sangre: O Estatura: '''1.79 m '''Peso: '''64 Kg '''Idioma: '''Coreano '''Colegio: '''Anyang Arts High School Especialidad: Bailar '''Aficiones: Escribir canciones / Ver películas / Bailar Compañía: '''Cube Entertainment '''Mini Biografía Es un Ex-Miembro del grupo masculino “Xing” de la Entertainment, en el grupo tenía como nickname “Poppin Dragon”. Más adelante participo con AJ (Gi Kwang) en su single (Wipe the Tears) asiendo las partes de rap. Fue parte de programa “Star Guide Doshiraku” junto con su compañero Yo Seob y el MC Lee Hyukjae (H.O.T.). Fue el rapper de Hyuna en su single debut “Change”. También fue rapper para K.Will con la cansion “Present”. Participo en una escena de “High Kick Through”. En el álbum “Hit Your Heart” de las 4Minute se noto su lado compositor. JunHyung revelo en “Star Golden Bell” que entre las fanas había obtenido el apodo de “Nose-Picking idol” debido que tenia la manía de tocarse la nariz. '☆Yo Seob☆' frame|Yo Seob Nombre artístico: '''Yo Seob '''Nombre real: Yang Yo Seob (양여섭) Nickname: '''Yo Seob / Endorphins / siksin '''Fecha de Nacimiento: 05/01/1990 (05 de Enero) Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Debut: '''2009 '''Posición: '''Vocal '''Tipo de sangre: B Estatura: '''1.74m '''Peso: '''56 Kg '''Idioma: Coreano/ Ingles Colegio: University of East Broadcasting Arts Especialidad: Beat Box / Jalmeokgi Aficiones: '''Escribir canciones '''Compañía: Cube Entertainment Mini Biografía El y AJ asistieron al mismo colegio de segundaria, además fue uno de los bailarines de AJ en su carrera en Solitario. Fue parte de programa “Star Guide Doshiraku” junto con su compañero Jun Hyung y el MC Lee Hyukjae (H.O.T.). '☆Ki Kwang☆' frame|Ki Kwang Nombre artístico: 'Ki Kwang '''Nombre artístico (cantante solista): '''AJ '''Nombre real: 'Lee Ki Kwang (이기광) '''Nickname: Gi Kwang / AJ /Ace Jr / Holly 2 Fecha de Nacimiento: '''30/03/1990 (30 de Marzo) '''Lugar de Nacimiento: Seúl - Corea del Sur Posición: '''Vocal '''Debut: '''2009 '''Tipo de sangre: '''A '''Estatura: '''1.74 cm '''Peso: '''58 Kg '''Idioma: '''Coreano '''Colegio: '''Seoul Absence of Comprehensive Art School '''Especialidad: Baile Aficiones: '''Ver películas / Los deportes / Bailar '''Cantantes Favoritos: '''Taeyang, Omarion, Usher '''Compañía: Cube Entertainment Mini Biografía Debuto en solitario después de 4 años de entrenamiento, con el nombre de AJ. Primero formo parte de JYP como aprendiz, después se transferido a la Cube Entertainment para hacer su Debut. AJ fue seleccionado para ser MC de “Sunday Sunday Night” del segmento de “Hot Brothers”. Es escogido para salir en el MV de K.Will titulado “Present”. Jerry es un cantante novato que fue comparado físicamente con AJ por que tenían una imagen idéntica. Gikwang aparece en “Tio Iced Tea” en el que se hace 2 versiones del CF, el cual son muy cómicos. '☆Dong Woon☆' frame|Dong Woon Nombre artístico: '''Dong Woon '''Nombre real: '''Son Dong Woon (손동운) '''Nickname: '''Dong Woon / Sonseuko / 16 D '''Fecha de Nacimiento: '''06/06/1991 (06 de Junio) '''Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Posición: '''Vocal '''Debut: '''2009 '''Tipo de sangre: '''A '''Estatura: '''1.81 cm '''Peso: '''64 Kg '''Idioma: Coreano Colegio: '''High School Hanyoung '''Especialidades: Piano / Chino tradicional Aficiones: '''Leer / Escribir canciones. '''Compañía: '''Cube Entertainment '''Mini Biografía Perteneció un largo tiempo en la JYPE como aprendiz. Las fans entre bromas estuvieron comentando que aparenta ser tailandés y no coreano, por lo visto cuando esta cerca de Nichkhun da ese aire a tailandés. Curiosidades *Beast celebrará su primer concierto solista desde su debut, este concierto se dará a cabo el dia 12 de diciembre y para causar mas espectativas del mismo, los chicos se han dividido en parejas y cantarán 3 canciones a dúo ^^ una nueva canción para sus fans. *Beast es el unico grupo novato que ha vendido mas de 100.000 copias de discos durante el 2010, este suceso pone al grupo dentro de los topfive del Hanteo Chart's "2010 Singer Award", justo despues de Girls Generation, Super Junior, SHINee y JYJ. Discografía 'MINI ÁLBUMS' thumb|left|222px Beast is the B2st (1st Mini Album - 2009)''' #Beast Is The B2ST #Bad Girl #Mystery #아직은 #Oasis '''Fecha de Lanzamiento: '''14 de Octubre de 2009 |14-10-2009|''' thumb|left|223px Shock Of The New Era (2nd Mini Album - 2010)''' #Just Before Shock #Shock #Special #내 여자친구를 부탁해 (Say No) #Easy '''Fecha Lanzamiento: 2 de Marzo de 2010 |02-03-2010| thumb|left|224px Mastermind (3er Mini Album)''' #Mastermind #숨 (Breath) #V.I.U (Very Important U) #Break Down #주먹을 꽉 쥐고(Clenching My Fist Tight ) '''Fecha de Lanzamiento: 28 de Septiembre del 2010 thumb|left|224px Lights Go On Again (4rt Mini Album)''' #Lights Go On Again #Beautiful #니가 제일 좋아 (I Like You The Best) #Lightless #I’M Sorry '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 9 de Noviembre de 2010 'COLABORACIONES' thumb|left|178px Change (Single)''' #Change - Hyun Ah (4 Minute) Ft. Jun Hyung (BEAST) thumb|left|171px Amerie, 4minute & BEAST - Heard ‘Em All (Single) #Heard `Em All (Remix) (Feat. 4Minute & Beast) thumb|left|170px Yo Seob + Ga Yoon #What I want To Do If I Have A Lover thumb|left|170px '''First Snow and First Kiss [MV'/'Single] #첫 눈 그리고 첫 키스 (First Snow and First Kiss) #첫 눈 그리고 첫 키스 (Inst.) Yoseob (Beast) y Drama (Dalmatian) thumb|left|170px Udon ' #Udon (우동) Cantada por Son Dongwoon de Beast y Kang Mi Young de Davichi. Hay un MV de la canción. 'OST thumb|left|170px Loving U ''' #Loving U Para el OST de All My Love, donde participa el líder Yoon Doo Joon. thumb|left|170px '''Attack the Gas Station 2 OST #Crazy Pista para el drama Attack the Gas Station 2 OST. 'SINGLES' thumb|left|190px Easy # Easy (Sincere Ver.) Fecha Lanzamiento: 30-04-2010 thumb|left|250px Growing Pain #Growing Pain La cantaron en Live en "Campus Song Festival 2010" Videografía thumb|left|294px|Beast Is The B2ST - BEAST thumb|right|294px|Bad Girl - BEAST thumb|left|294px|Shock - BEAST thumb|right|294px|Take Care of My Girlfriend (Say No) - BEAST thumb|left|294px|Breath - BEASTthumb|right|294px|Lights go on again MV - Teaser BEAST thumb|left|294px|Beautiful - Beast Cute~ ♥ Moments thumb|292px|left|BEAST/B2ST - V.I.U dance? Galería De Fotos 3fa95758cf8e86072934f032.jpg 1258587440891_f.jpg 20rw6lc.jpg imagen2.jpg beast.jpg 20100812_beast11.jpg 20100812_beast2.jpg BEAST.jpg hq_beast1.jpg Lgoa.jpg Lig.jpg mcd05159.jpg 30137121578611202912121.jpg 52cd24eb25d72159_00.jpg 8c557669d4edc16b_BEAST_shock_4.jpg 30137121578594536247121.jpg c16cbb889ae4ab5d_beast_4thalbum.jpg 20101210_b2stairline_01.jpg cc752d9c1636e0ea_coverC.jpg 20101222_yoseob_junhyung.jpg 'Lights Go On Again' 665014a062833977_00.jpg 54531d7c576427f4_01.jpg c03e99a5764f2da8_04.jpg d33cdd0f138cb23f_02.jpg 3876c9aa4724a60f_03.jpg 0d697461b09fa517_08.jpg 90f217d22f339380_06.jpg 7907638857c058c9_05.jpg a69030e2a2db9726_07.jpg 3a41e8cb23c98a11_10.jpg 139ae9a70bae8b9a_12.jpg f7709e766777b4be_11.jpg 3f798405db47a827_09.jpg 31e25a119d9c38ca_14.jpg a9fbdee3f9802290_15.jpg b1450cc9aa3b77d0_13.jpg ccc0e36bde953642_16.jpg 24f3f11e143cda6e_19.jpg 4379c5564f14c368_18.jpg 45022728b9538172_20.jpg 449901af96952ca7_17.jpg 0658ba9eab6800ae_22.jpg be75d710dab5ae1b_23.jpg f4e8b3d37a7a6e5a_21.jpg 410995a955feebd3_24.jpg Enlaces *Web Oficial Beast *Web Oficial Agencia Cube Entertainment *Web Oficial en Inglés de Beast 'Facebook' *Web Oficial Facebook Beast 'Twitter' *Twitter Oficial | Doojoon | *Twitter Oficial | Junhyung| *Twitter Oficial |YoSeob| *Twitter Oficial |KiKwang| *Twitter Oficial |DongWoon| 'Yozm' *Yozm Oficial |HyunSeung| *Yozm Oficial |YoSeob| *Yozm Oficial |DongWoon| Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop